First Division
The , also known as Squad 1 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13, formerly headed by Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Organization The 1st Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 1st Division. The First Division is ranked highest among the 13 Divisions. Even subordinate members of the First Division are considered model Shinigami. Emergency must be dealt with swiftly; quick decisions and quick actions are essential. The division is able to ascertain a situation and mobilize quickly even before an order is issued. That is the true value of the First Division.Bleach Bootleg; page 78 Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 1st Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 1st. In addition, due to the 1st Division being the division of the Captain-Commander, the barracks hosts the assembly hall where the captains gather for their meeting.Bleach Anime; Episode 168 The barracks also has a room set aside for lieutenants' meeting.Bleach Anime; Episode 227 Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office within the barracks commands a wide, sweeping view of Seireitei.Bleach Anime; Episode 185 Notable Members († = confirmed death) Recruitment As his leadership unites the Gotei 13, Captain-Commander Yamamoto seeks out soldiers who can serve as an examples for every other division. Therefore, being assigned to the 1st Division is a great honor.Bleach Bootleg; pages 76-78 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men with a strong sense of justice, always diligent. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Good. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing worth mentioning. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Even I am still studying. Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Young people who are willing to cultivate themselves. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? A Western atmosphere within all the Asian influence. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing special. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. The 1st Division is more exciting than meets the eye. Absolutely! Also, once a month, the captain organizes a tea party for the whole division. Frank talk!! with the 9th Division lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi Since the captain who leads the 1st Division is the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your first thought might be that this division is too hard for you. But actually, the captain throws a tea party once a month, and they hold really creative events in the lieutenant's English-style classroom, and it's a lot of fun! Plus, the 1st Division is near the bath house, and lately, the newspaper's been doing a feature on stone saunas, which they also have. So for those of you who want to get stronger, but don't want to get worn out, this is the division for you! Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who consider themselves "leaders" are best suited for the this division as Captain Yamamoto is a captain's captain and serving under him means that leadership skills are learnt from the very best.Bleach Bootleg; page 176 Trivia * Once a month, Captain-Commander Yamamoto gathered the 1st Division together for a tea party in their offices. Yachiru showed up to every one, but only to eat all the tea cakes and then go home. References Navigation de:1. Kompanie es:Primera División fr:Première Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami